Un Amor Mutuo
by kira509
Summary: Que pasaria si tu vida diera un giro tremendo y no pudieras controlarlo?, bueno eso me paso a mi(narra una chica llamada Tara- tigresa), pero puede que ese giro pueda ser para un buen comienzo.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

En Esta historia fue Como los Cinco y Po se conocieron de una manera un poco distinta a la que todos conocemos. Los nombres de los personajes son otros son otros (Queria cambiarlos :D), y pues aqui les dejo los nombres de cada quien.

PO - RAYMOND

TIGRESA - TARA

VIBORA - VANESA

GRULLA - GABRIEL

MONO - MATEO

Mantis - MARVIN

Shifu - MR. SANDRO

BUEY - BERNARDO

COCOCRILO - CORTES

RINO- REYNOON

Todos Los Demás personajes tendran SUS Nombres Normales.

Bueno Apenas estoy Empezando a Hacer fanfic o historias, pues me siento Un poco nerviosa Y Si Hay Algo que les guste o no coméntenlo.


	2. Capitulo 1: La gran noticia

La gran noticia:

Una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York una chica llamada Tara despertaba de una inmensa pesadilla.

Pesadilla de Tara:

Narra Tara:

Estaba en una isla desierta y solitaria, no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que la brisa del viento más seco del mundo.

 _Estaba en un pueblo sin gente, todo parecía abandonado, como si hubieran huido de algún peligro así que iba caminando a paso lento, pero cerca de un balcón se escuchaban golpes y balazos, así que por curiosa fui a ver qué sucedía y lo primero que me impacto fue ver como un desconocido con una daga en la mano cubierta de sangre y al ver a un muchacho derramando sangre por todo su cuerpo, era horrible esa escena, quise hacer algo, pero no podía._

 _El muchacho me volteo a ver con una cara de sufrimiento y dolor, así que el señor noto mi presencia y me agarro, trate de defenderme, pero era inútil así que el señor me inmovilizo y me agarro de la cara y me dijo:_

 _-Esto fue gracias a ti preciosa, gracias por dejarnos la entrada jajajajajaja- su risa era amarga y fría, me asusté mucho que casi me daba un ataque de asma, pero de pronto todo el escenario se volvió negro y sin sonido hasta que de pronto escucho una campana sonar, el ruido se hace más fuerte y más hasta que…_

 _¡Suena la alarma!_

 _Fin de la pesadilla:_

 _Desperté de golpe agitada y sudando a mares, estaba confundida y asustada, pero me tranquilizo al saber que solo fue una horrenda pesadilla._

Continuando:

La chica se levantó como era de costumbre, pero lo que no sabía es de qué sorpresa le esperaba.

Tara vivía en una casa en la ciudad de Nueva York con su padre adoptivo Sandro, su padre adoptivo era militar y a ella le enseñaba como defenderse por si en cualquier emergencia llegara a pasar ella estaría lista.

Tara quería que él estuviera orgulloso de ella, porque para ella el saber que la adoptaran era un privilegio así que se esforzó tanto en sus estudios como su entrenamiento.

Tara ya casi iba a terminar sus estudios para lograr ser una maestra primaria, solo le faltaban unos meses, pero sabía que terminaría sus estudios en otra parte.

Pero en fin ella después de calmarse se fue a dar un baño de agua fría, pues eso creía que la relajaría un poco luego de una pesadilla extraña, después de que tomara un baño se vistió para ir a entrenar, pero cuando bajo a desayunar solo encontró una nota en el comedor que decía:

 _Querida Tara hoy no iremos a entrenar, solo quiero que estés presente en el patio de entrenamiento después de que hayas terminado de desayunar._

 _Atte. El maestro Sandro._

Después de que ella terminara de leer la nota fue a la cocina a comer una manzana con leche, pues no tenía tanta hambre de la de costumbre.

En el patio de entrenamiento ya se encontraba presente el maestro Sandro con Zen (el asistente del maestro).

Zen: Maestro ¿cree que la noticia le afecte a la señorita Tara?, creo que sería un cambio muy radical para que deje a mitad sus estudios y complete en otra universidad.

Mr. Sandro: Creo que no le queda de otra manera Zen, porque de todas maneras tenemos que irnos ya están pidiéndonos evacuar por lo de la guerra aquí.

En ese instante llega corriendo Tara por la entrada principal, se para en seco hace reverencia y saluda.

Tara: Buenos días maestro- dijo mientras hacía reverencia.

Mr. Sandro: Buenos días Tara, pero ya te he dicho que cuando no entrenamos soy tu padre.

Tara: Perdón padre- dijo algo avergonzada.

Mr. Sandro: Bien Tara la razón por la cual te llame fue porque te mudaras a una isla que se encuentra en el caribe temporalmente, porque yo lamentablemente me mando a hablar el general JU y tengo que ir a una…- no quería terminar la frase porque sabría cómo reaccionaría Tara.- una guerra aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Tara: ¿Qué?, pero padre yo…

Mr. Sandro: Nada de peros Tara, allá terminaras tus estudios y tu entrenamiento – dijo firme por el comportamiento de ella- la tía Oby vendrá por ti esta noche.

Tara: Padre ¿esta noche?, pero ¿ni siquiera podrás ir a verme en las audiciones de guitarra?

Mr. Sandro: Me temo que no Tara tengo trabajo que hacer para mañana y tampoco podrás ir porque tendrás que ir preparando tus cosas. –Dijo deprimido.- entonces espero que quede esto claro

Tara: Si padre – dijo deprimida.

Mr. Sandro: Bueno hija puedes retirarte, te veré en la noche.

Tara: Si padre- dijo con una reverencia y se fue.

EN LA ALCOBA DE TARA.

Ella se sentía deprimida por todo lo que le dijo su padre, ella quería terminar su aquí en Nueva York, pero no se podría ya que habría una guerra aquí y tendría que evacuar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su padre adoptivo pues era lo único que tenía, él fue quien la adopto y le dio un hogar, pero tal vez ahora tenía miedo de perderlo en una guerra.

Así que de tanto pensar le marco a su mejor amiga Vanesa que tal vez ya no vería por un buen tiempo o eso creía.

 _Vanesa: Bueno?_

 _Tara: Bueno Vane?- dijo sin ánimos_

 _Vanesa: Tara que bueno que contestas, tengo que decirte algo urgente.- dijo preocupada_

 _Tara: Yo también_

 _Vanesa: ¿Ya te enteraste que tenemos que evacuar la isla por la guerra que se aproxima?_

 _Tara: Si, creo que fui la primera en enterarme.- dijo deprimida._

 _Vanesa: Entonces ¿tú también evacuaras a la isla del caribe?_

 _Tara: ¡¿TAMBIEN IRAS A ESA ISLA?!- dijo sorprendida_

 _Vanesa: Si, parece que no nos tocara ir separadas- dijo algo contenta._

 _Tara: Si creo, bueno solo te iba avisar eso, te hablo al rato si puedo.- dijo un poco con más ánimos, pero seguía con la preocupación de su padre._

 _Vanesa: Bueno, solo cuídate todo saldrá bien, bye. – y cuelga._

El día paso rápido para Tara empacando sus cosas hasta que llego la noche.

Fin del capítulo uno, bueno espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció.

La historia continuara…


End file.
